1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved touchscreen keyboard for use with a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers over the last quarter century have infiltrated almost every aspect of modern life. Computers are used by large corporations and universities to perform very complex functions as well as by individuals in their homes to manage personal business or for personal enjoyment. As circuits have become smaller and cheaper, computers have become smaller and have begun to be used for more mundane tasks such as managing a personal calendar or contact list on a portable device such as a personal digital assistant or digital wireless telephone.
A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is a handheld computer that serves as an organizer for personal information. It generally includes at least a name and address database, to-do list and note taker. PDAs are pen based and use a stylus to tap selections on menus and to enter printed characters. The unit may also include a small on-screen keyboard which is tapped with the pen. Data is synchronized between the PDA and desktop computer via cable or wireless transmission.
A PDA is like a palmtop computer except that the PDA typically uses a pen whereas the palmtop uses a small keyboard. Apple""s MessagePad, more commonly known as the xe2x80x9cNewton,xe2x80x9d was the first to popularize the concept.
However, devices such as PDAs have limited data input options because of their size. As discussed above, many of these devices utilize touchscreen keyboards with data entries selected with a stylus by touching the screen over the desired character. The power and speed of small devices such as PDAs is increasing rapidly. Thus, the range of functions that may conceivably be performed by such devices is approaching that of personal computers. The limitations on speed and ease of data entry inhibit users from actually using their PDAs in any manner more complex than calendar or contact management. It would be desirable therefore, to have an improved touchscreen keyboard that facilitated greater speed and ease in user input.
The present invention provides a customizable touchscreen keyboard, and method, system, and computer program product for customizing the touchscreen keyboard. In one embodiment, a data processing system receives customization characteristics from a user through the touchscreen interface. The data processing system then creates a customized touchscreen keyboard layout based on the customization characteristics and presents the customized touchscreen keyboard layout to a user. For example, the user may customize the keyboard such that the letters are presented in a U-shape with the letters arranged in alphabetical order, thus aiding a user in finding a desired letter. The user may later recustomize the keyboard if desired. Furthermore, the data processing system may reconfigure the keyboard based on past usage by the user.